People Do Change
by VindicatedSunshine
Summary: Cuddy's actually changing House? Read and comment please. : I'm not sure about the rating. :d Just wanted to be safe. LOL. Anyway. Comments are love. :"


House saw her everyday. He liked her from the moment they first met. But, being House, the only person he could admit it to was Wilson. He couldn't admit it to her. Then one day, he just woke up and decided that that was the day he'd tell Cuddy how he really felt about her.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Dr. House."

"Dr. Cuddy."  
"Dr. House, you're a bit early."

"I'm not allowed to be early?"  
"It's just… weird."

House was still following Cuddy when they got in the hospital.

"Why are you still following me?" Cuddy asked.

"Am I not allowed to follow you?"

"Why do you keep asking questions?"  
"Why do you keep answering with questions?"

Cuddy opened the door to her office, to her surprise, House followed her in.

"House," she said "why ARE you here? The last time I checked, this was my office, not yours."

House ignored everything Cuddy said and started moving towards her.

"House, what are you doing?"

Still, House ignored her. When he was only a few cm away from her, SHE started moving closer.

"Depends on what you're going to do."

House's lips met Cuddy's. He moved even closer. She did the same. Their lips slowly parted.

"I'll see you later, Dr. Cuddy."

House left Cuddy's office. He left Cuddy speechless. She was frozen. She couldn't move.

_What was that? _She asked herself.

------------------------------------------------------------

_What was that?_ House asked himself. _Why did I do that?_

It was already 5 pm and House still couldn't stop thinking about what he did earlier that morning. Sure, he was physically avoiding Cuddy. But, still, he couldn't MENTALLY avoid him. He was thinking about her the whole day…

House was walking absentmindedly towards the elevator so he didn't notice Wilson approaching.

"Hooooouse !"

"Wilson ! Huh? Yeah? What?"

"I just said 'good morning'."

"Oh. Yeah. Morning."

They both got into the elevator.

"House," Wilson said "why are you so… dead?"

"I'm not dead. I'm thinking."  
"About what?"

"Did I tell you that you're being really annoying right now?

"Didn't I just ask you a question?"

"So much questions today !"

"So, give me an answer."

"I'm thinking of stuff."  
"What stuff?"

"I should really charge you per question."

Wilson ignored his answer.

"What stuff?"  
The elevator door opened. They both got out. Wilson was following House to his office.

"You're seriously going to follow me around the whole day if I don't tell you?"  
"Yeah."

"Fine. I'll tell you."  
Wilson looked at House like an eager beaver.

"Naah. Changed my mind. I won't tell you."

Wilson gave House a dead look.

"I was kidding. Even bastards make jokes, you know."

"SO. What stuff?"

"I kissed Cuddy."

"Aaaand…?"  
"That's all I did."

"You didn't tell her that you love her?"  
"No."  
"Stupid bastard !"

"That's me."  
"You actually agreed."

House gave him a confused look.

"You agreed that you're a stupid bastard. You'd never do that… You're too vain. You think you're the best—"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Enough. I'm human, too. I get hurt, too."

"You'd never admit that, too ! To you, you're a god ! God, that woman changed you with just one kiss."  
House just shrugged.

"If you don't tell her how you really feel soon… I'll tell her." Wilson threatened.

"Don't you dare ! Why do you care so much about my love life, Wilson?"  
"Because, I'm actually a friend who wants you to be happy."

"Well, I'm happy to know I actually have one of those."

"You're happy… Cuddy is so changing you…"  
"Cuddy is what?" said a female voice.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Cuddy is what?"  
It was Cuddy. She just entered House's office with a couple of folders.

"Nothing… I said… You were… the Dean of Medicine !" Wilson explained.

"Is that so?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah… that is… so." Wilson replied.

House and Cuddy gave him a confused look.

"OKAAAAY. I guess I should get out of here." Wilson said.

"Bye, friend." House called out.

Wilson turned back and gave a small wave.

"Cuddy, what are you doing here?" House asked.

"I have 4 cases—"  
"That's it?"  
"18 year old—"

"Seriously?"  
"NO, HOUSE. Okay? NO."  
"I came here because I was thinking of you the whole day. I was thinking about what you did in my office earlier today… I was thinking of that kiss. I was wondering if you were avoiding me because you had some… feelings for me… I don't know… I'm ranting… Whatever. Damn it."  
"Cuddy—"  
"No. Don't say anything. Let me finish. "

House nodded.  
"I know that you're too vain—more of coward, actually—to admit that… you actually LIKE me, House, so, I'm here to admit that I like you. Wait. Scratch that. I LOVE YOU. Yeah. There. Those three BIG words. I LOVE YOU, Greg. You will probably NEVER have the courage to say 'those three words' to me. So, bye. Yeah, bye."

Cuddy started to walk away. Then she stopped, she turned and walked towards House.

_This is the last, I guess. _She said to herself.

Then she kissed him. There was a spark. They both knew it. They couldn't deny it.

"Goodbye, House."

She started walking away. This time, House knew it was his move. He had to do something to make her stay.

"I love you, too, Lisa."

Cuddy stopped walking again, but this time, she didn't turn around.

"You were right," he said as he walked towards her "I'm a coward. I'm too scared to admit how I really feel. But you've changed me, Lisa. I know, I say people don't change but after what you just said—"

House couldn't continue his sentence anymore because Cuddy already turned around and looked at him in the eye.

"Now, look me in the eye and tell me you love me."  
House hesitated for a moment.

_This is it. This will be my last chance. I have to do it now._ He thought.

"I love you, Lisa."

Cuddy stared at House for a moment, and then slowly, her lips met his. She never wanted this moment to end. He wanted this moment to last forever.

The Ducklings couldn't believe what they were seeing. All their mouths were open and Chase was actually… drooling.

"Ew, Chase," Cameron said "you're drooling."  
"Sorry, couldn't help it."  
Cameron shot him a 'shut up' look.

"Sorry again."

The Ducklings all tilted their head at the same time.

"We should get out of here." Foreman said.

"Yeah… we should…" Cameron said while tilting her head some more "We really should."


End file.
